tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Krista Ulrich
Krista Ulrich is the first main protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a minor protagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). She is the leading member of the Moment Spirit as a lead vocalist. Character Bio Krista Ulrich is looking forward for her future to begin her heroic adventure as a lead vocalist of the Moment Spirit. She makes everything better than always. All she does is to write music, play it, have fun on the video games, and do a lot of creativity and entertainment. She's been working hard through all of this. She worries if everything's gone bad enough for her, especially her illness. She loves Cedar Point amusement park, and goes there more often. History Krista Lynn Ulrich was born on April 23, 1997 in Saginaw, Michigan, and dreams to become the greatest musician. At age 7, she joins in Okay Spots as a guitarist for only two years. She left the band and moved to the Brothers Rock N' Roll. The first current member she met was Lop Carol. When she was in fourth grade, she left the band and moved on to Pink Punk. When moving to fifth grade, the band got disbanded, but she joins Lop again for the K@LA. In Krista's teenhood, she met the rest of the members: Tim Tsukuda, Riley Tomnumber, Charlene Henry, Nick Miller, and Sid Winter, and forms the Moment Spirit. She fails the first six years before changes occur that the band is on further more years for the future. After that, she and the band met Alexia Upton, the latest member of the Moment Spirit. Due to Krista's issues, Nick left the band, making Alexia replace him as a guitarist. Appearance Krista Ulrich has long high pigtails, and wears bustiers, short skirts, chokers, belts, bracelets, fingerless gloves, tall stripe socks, sometimes armbands, and even high-heel platform boots. She has a tattoo on her right hand that looks exactly like Cedar Point's Mean Streak memory. In the prequel, she has a long brown hair, a little makeup, and blue clothing. She had a crop top, a skirt, high-heel black boots, and fingerless gloves. Trivia * Krista Ulrich is a girly-girl to Lop Carol's tomboy. ** Krista has affections with her plush toys. She sleeps with them, and she never sleeps without them. * Krista Ulrich has a tattoo on her right hand that shows Mean Streak memory. It was one of her favorite roller coasters. It only opened at Cedar Point for only twenty-five years. * Krista Ulrich's love interest is Tim Tsukuda. ** When Krista gets married, she'll have a Japanese surname. * Krista is the only kidnapped member of the Moment Spirit, who had one by a witch Baeria. * Krista's two favorite video games are Guitar Hero and Dance Dance Revolution. * Even Krista is the main protagonist, she is one of the protagonist characters that turned evil temporarily. She has done it by Baeria. * Krista's first invention is the KUTTP, or the Krista Ulrich Time Travelling Program, while the others are the Weathery Changer and the Band Tour Security. * Krista's nickname from Rhonda Warren is Miku. ** The last two letters in the name "Miku" are Krista's first and last name abbreviation. * Krista's evil counterpart is Ronald Reeves, alongside with Tim Tsukuda. ** Also, she has Baeria as her other evil counterpart. * Krista is the sexiest character in the franchise. Obviously, she dresses up with bustier, mini skirts, and tall high-heel platform boots. ** When she wears a swimsuit, all of these are bikinis. * Krista appears throughout the franchise, alongside with her band, 5B fans, and TP-TH-7. * Krista Ulrich is one of the characters who are real people. ** Her mother, Kimberly Ulrich, counts as a real person. * Krista dies at least seven times, and have been resurrected by Jo Pennington or someone else so she continues onto her adventures. * Krista and her band are very exclusive to Cedar Point amusement park. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters